Além do que os olhos podem ver
by Beautymoon
Summary: Depois daquela luta sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, nem a dela... É a minha versão daquela cena Shiryu e Shunrey em Rozan, qndo ele fica cego pela primeira vez. HENTAI dedicado aos fãs do casal, librianos, e românticos de plantão...


Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Todos os direitos a Kurumada e Toei.

* * *

_**Escuridão.**_

"Seiya, cadê você?!"

O silêncio assustador como reposta.

"SEEEIYAAAAAA!!!"

O jovem de longos e negros cabelos lisos, ferido em todo o corpo e, de olhos rasgados, grita por seu amigo, na esperança de que o espere...

...Mas ele já não está mais lá.

Aflito, tenta dar alguns passos. Uma coisa tão simples, que instantes atrás era normal de fazer. Agora, nem isso mais é possível...

Medo. Algo, até então, desconhecido para ele. Uma sensação de insegurança e pânico que parece se multiplicar a cada segundo e, rapidamente vai minando suas forças. De repente o impossível: aquele que acabara de derrotar na sangrenta batalha, se ergue imponente, frente ao cego e assustado cavaleiro. Diante de sua própria fraqueza, a única coisa que consegue fazer é, por puro instinto, gritar.

– Shiryu!

A bela chinesa mostra, em seus olhos tão vivos, todo o pesar que carrega dentro de si. Ver seu amigo e, tão amado em segredo, erguido apavorado na cama. Fora mais um pesadelo.

– Calma Shiryu... Foi só um pesadelo. Vai ficar tudo bem.

E como queria que tudo acabasse bem! Doía-lhe muito essa prova que ele estava passando e, mais ainda, porque o via sofrer e nada podia fazer.

Passou a afagar os cabelos do rapaz, que não conseguia dizer nada. Apenas tremia. Sentiu um frio mortal. Talvez estivesse morrendo, foi o pensamento do jovem dragão. Ou... talvez fosse melhor que morresse... Ao menos lutou por Atena...

A morena parecia ler os pensamentos do amado. Então o abraçou, a principio, levemente, mas, o rapaz parecia ainda estar naquele canto terrível de sua mente. Ela foi estreitando cada vez mais o abraço, até que o corpo envolvido se acalmou.

– Shunrey... Obrigado.

Ele disse com a face voltada para frente. Apesar dos olhos cobertos pela bandagem, sua expressão era de notável tristeza.

Tristeza por se sentir tão incapaz nesse momento importante em que todos os seus amigos precisam dele, Atena precisa dele. Mas nada se compara a maior das tristezas: Nunca mais poder ver o rosto, tão singular e delicado, daquela por quem se apaixonara de maneira irremediável.

– Não é nada, Shiryu. Agora vamos, beba esse chá que fiz para você. As ervas de Rozan fazem milagres!

Com um sorriso, lhe estendeu o pequeno copo nas mãos. O cavaleiro não aceitou a oferta.

– Deixa pra lá, Shunrey. Eu sei que as ervas daqui são poderosas mas... já estou condenado.

A moça fora pega de surpresa por aquela resposta tão fria e mórbida. Teve que segurar o choro que lhe veio na garganta. Como isto foi acontecer? Logo o Shiryu, sempre tão controlado, destemido, forte, belo... Não suportaria ver a quem mais queria bem, definhar desse jeito.

– Beba Shiryu! Não pode ficar aqui assim. Seiya e seus amigos precisam de você!

Parou abrupta ao ver a expressão triste, mas ainda serena, de Shiryu, mudar para transtornada novamente. Sentiu que tocara na ferida muito recente. Não ia mais expor dessa forma.

– Desculpe... eu não devia dizer essas coisas. – tentou contornar de forma mais afável – Vamos, eu sei que você não quer beber porque está amargo.

O cavaleiro deu um pequeno sorriso. O mal podia ser grande e, até irreversível, mas era grato a todos os deuses por ter Shunrey ao seu lado. Ela era sua florzinha. A aparência frágil que esconde uma pessoa tão forte quanto, um dia, ele próprio fora.

Finalmente aceita o chá amargo mas, ao estender ao mão, fatalmente derruba o copo no chão. O som seco da cerâmica se espatifando é o único que se faz ouvir. Toda a frágil tranqüilidade se desvanece numa fração de segundo. O ar ficando cada vez mais pesado. Irrespirável.

Silêncio.

Shunrey ficou estagnada. Não sabia o que fazer. O barulho do copo quebrado parecia estar ainda ecoando pelo quarto pequeno. Ela prendeu os olhos na imagem pesarosa à sua frente. O belo rapaz punha as mãos nas bandagens, mas não tira. Direciona os dedos até a têmpora, demonstrando sua inquietação e, desprende os lábios. Esse simples gesto a fez estremecer por dentro. Mesmo imerso em trevas, o cavaleiro sentiu a perturbação dela. Num instinto, Shiryu retesou o corpo pra frente. A princípio o que sentiu foi o nada, o vazio de encontro ao rosto mas, uma corrente elétrica lhe percorreu o corpo quando uma pele delicada encostou na sua.

Tão macia. O toque lhe causou uma reação inesperada. Ficou aflito. Precisava sentir esse toque de novo, "ver" aquela textura. Tomou o rosto da jovem em sua mãos mas, receoso, parou tudo.

– Eeer...Shiryu...

– Não devo Shunrey. Eu não mereço alguém como você. Eu não posso mais te oferecer nada, eu não posso nem te proteger...

As duras palavras do jovem fizeram com que uma lágrima solitária rolasse pelo rosto, muito branco, da chinesa. Novamente os sentidos do cavaleiro acusaram, mesmo que silencioso, o choro dela. Sentiu-se o pior ser do Universo. Praguejou em pensamentos por tê-la, mais uma vez, feito chorar. Tudo que não queria era abandona-la e, agora era compelido a fazer de novo. Seus olhos também umedeceram levemente, mas Shunrey não percebeu. Para a chinesa, nada mais importava. Simplesmente disse o que lhe veio ao coração.

– Shiryu, nada disso importa. Eu quero ficar com você... pra sempre.

Desta vez, ela se aproximou, muito receosa. Poderia por tudo a perder num ato impensado. Ele não esboçou reação alguma, exteriormente, porque dentro de si uma batalha violenta era travada.

Ah, como queria dizê-la a mesmo a coisa! A mais pura verdade. Queria ficar com ela pro resto da vida. Por outro lado, não queria prendê-la a uma vida infeliz, devido a sua incapacidade. Incapacidade de lutar, de enxergar, de fazê-la feliz, incapacitado de viver...

Que tortura é ter que tomar uma decisão. Ainda mais quando alguém tão amada quanto Shunrey está envolvida.

Estático e frio do jeito que estava, o cavaleiro ainda conseguia aparentar serenidade. Shunrey, mesmo magoada, o admirou por isso. O que nem passava em sua cabeça é que o libriano estava longe, muito longe, da paz. Pesar duas vidas na balança era uma tarefa ingrata... E ele pesou.

– Vá embora, – segurou o choro – Shunrey...

A bela morena achou que ia desabar. Já nem sentia o chão embaixo dos pés. Há um minuto atrás estavam tão próximos. Chegara a sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. Agora, tudo acabara e, ela sabia por quê. Ele estava se sacrificando por ela. E ela sabia que uma vez tomada a decisão, quase impossível voltar atrás. Será que ele não entendia que sem ele não seria capaz nem de viver?

Se afastou do rapaz e se dirigiu para a saída do quarto mas, novamente, não conseguiu refrear as palavras.

– Só queria que soubesse que a única forma de me fazer infeliz é estando longe de mim, Shiyru.

A sentença acertou em cheio o coração, tão angustiado e repleto de dúvidas, do dragão. Ela fez sua escolha, optou pelo coração e ele, se sentiu um fraco por não ter a mesma coragem que ela. Será que ainda dava pra consertar este estrago?

Ergueu-se da cama, num movimento beirando o violento e, começou sua lenta caminhada. Perdido no escuro, deixou-se guiar pela própria alma que gritava um nome: Shunrey.

A chinesa continuou parada. Por essa não esperava. Pela primeira vez na vida o previsível Shiryu agiu diferente do esperado. Teve medo do que podia acontecer, afinal o conhecia muito bem. Se ele achasse justo, sacrificaria o que fosse, até a própria felicidade. Sua ansiedade foi aumentando cada vez mais. O coração começou a bater no ritmo dos passos dele que, mesmo com toda a cegueira, os manteve invejavelmente firmes. Das duas uma: ou só ia confirmar o que decretou antes, ou...

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que, quando se deu conta sua boca fora tomada de um beijo, a principio, leve. Um leve roçar de lábios, até que a morena os entreabriu, lhe permitindo que os invadisse com a língua quente. Primeiro movimentos lentos e constantes, que logo explodiram num beijo cada vez mais sensual, demonstrando toda a urgência, que jamais poderia imaginar, do libriano. Seus dedos longos estavam na cintura e foram subindo até chegarem na lateral dos seios, o que causou breve arrepio nela, passaram ao pescoço e pararam nos cabelos. Ela também já começava a passear com as mãos pelas costas largas dele. O beijo continuava. Profundo, cadenciado, harmonioso... Até que finalmente, depois de um tempo, foram descolando os lábios por pura necessidade de respirarem.

– Você fez a coisa certa, Shiryu.

– É, acho que fiz sim... por você.

– Por nós, Shiryu. Por nós...

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso lindo, espontâneo. Daqueles que se formam na face sem nem querer, simplesmente por se estar feliz.

Felicidade imensa, tão grande que agora era dividida em dois. Ela também deu um sorriso de menina, e o puxou para o caminho da cama. O dragão cego se deixou ser conduzido. Shunrey se deitou e ele ficou por cima dela, beijando-a.

– Acredita em milagres, Shiryu?

– Hum? – foi o único som que emitiu, estranhando a pergunta.

– Você vai voltar a enxergar. Vou fazer com que enxergue de novo.

Ela se ajoelhou na cama e ele também, frente à ela. A morena pegou nas mãos do cavaleiro.

– Confia em mim, Shiryu?

– Eu confio. – disse firme-

Radiante com a confirmação, lhe deu um selinho e foi descendo os beijos para o pescoço. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e também a beijou no pescoço. Mas a chinesa tinha outros planos...

– Calma. Já disse. Confie em mim.

Lhe disse com a voz baixa ao pé do ouvido e o mordiscou. O dragão, pondo a prova seu autocontrole, continuou parado.

Ela voltou ao seu pescoço e a medida que foi descendo, foi desabotoando o quimono dele. Bem lentamente. Depois do último botão, tirou uma manga de cada vez. Queria que ele sentisse e entendesse tudo que estava fazendo. Jogou a parte de cima longe. Até o som do pano no ar e depois caindo no chão ele captou.

– Agora, sinta isso...

Seus lábios foram direto aos mamilos dele. Logo ele pode sentir, exatamente, as formas dos círculos sendo traçados ali com a língua. Gemeu, quando ela mordiscou sem avisar. E continuou com a língua e beijos por todas as linhas daquele tórax definido. Após isso, fez o caminho de volta até chegar na sua boca novamente.

Por um breve segundo teve um vislumbre do seu amado. Lindo.

O corpo esculpido por anos de treinamento, os cabelos que emolduravam o rosto que já estava ficando vermelho. Mas não queria perder a concentração e ditou nova ordem:

– Agora é sua vez.

Ele deu um risinho malicioso. Ela pegou em suas mãos e as guiou até seu próprio quimono e, nada mais precisou fazer. Shiryu já começava a despi-la, vagarosamente.

– Queria poder te ver, Shunrey.

– E você pode Shiryu. Você pode...

Pôs as mãos do rapaz em seus seios. Os toques, a principio, extremamente leves, quase imperceptíveis, temerosos. Para logo se acostumarem com a textura da pele, dos seios tão alvos. O cavaleiro foi descendo o rosto à procura de algo, quando por fim achou os seios. A jovem se arrepiou por inteiro ao simples encostar dos lábios naquela região. Ele passou a beijá-la, para depois sugar o bico enrijecido e mordiscar. Shunrey gemeu alto com a carícia. Nem em seus melhores sonhos poderia imaginar o prazer que o libriano lhe proporcionava agora. E o rapaz repetiu a mesma carícia insistente no outro seio. Depois foi descendo com a língua para o ventre liso da chinesa que, arqueou o corpo. Jamais imaginara que ele, logo ele, a personificação da serenidade, pudesse explorar seu corpo dessa forma. Ele, por sua vez, começava a desenhar o belo corpo de Shunrey em sua mente. Os seios redondos e alvos, aquele ventre liso, a sombra misteriosa entre as coxas... O caminho percorrido por sua língua o ajudava a entender tudo que se passava ali.

Já totalmente nua, Shunrey voltou a acariciar o dragão. Dessa vez, devido a tortura anterior, porque estando cego, o belo rapaz, sem ter ao menos uma imagem se deixou guiar pelo puro desejo e foi assim que conheceu o corpo da jovem. Isso reverteu de forma inesperada para a morena que, não contava com performance tão inusitada. Eles entendiam que tudo o que faziam era simples. Dois inexperientes que aprendiam um com o outro...

Olhou pra cima e, feliz, constatou que o amado também já estava queimando como ela. Conseguia ver seus olhos se mexendo por baixo das bandagens. O rosto vermelho numa expressão de puro prazer. Decidiu subir e lhe tirar logo aquelas bandagens. Ambos sentiam que faltava muito pouco pra se descarregarem um no outro.

Finalmente ele a deitou, jogando seu peso por cima. Lhe beijou longamente enquanto começava a penetração. Sem medos. Ele sabia que ela também confiava plenamente nele.

Ela gemeu, de dor a principio, mas estavam tão entregues um ao outro que logo a dor virou prazer. Após rompida a barreira, começou a se movimentar dentro dela, que também mexia o corpo. Os corpos começaram então a dançar, sensualmente. Mas ele já se afogueou querendo mais e foi a estocando. Ele ia cada vez mais fundo, impondo firmeza a cada estocada. Os movimentos ficando mais frenéticos. Ela arqueou o corpo e cravou as unhas em suas costas. Finalmente, numa explosão de prazer, gritaram juntos, atingindo o orgasmo. E ele a encheu com sua semente.

De repente foi como se toda a escuridão desvanecesse numa densa neblina, que ia aos poucos limpando a imagem do belo rosto da chinesa.

O libriano ficou extasiado, diante da perfeita visão. Tudo era tão bom e maravilhoso que as palavras, simplesmente, saíram pra fora de seus lábios.

– Eu te amo!

Lágrimas de felicidade rolaram pelo seu rosto e pelo da chinesa.

– Te amo, Shiryu!

– Graças a você Shunrey, esses sons,o cheiro dos seus cabelos, do seu corpo, o gosto da sua boca... Todos os meus outros sentidos acordaram!

– Agora acredita em Milagres?

– Por um segundo foi como se eu... enxergasse de novo. Você me fez ver alem... Além do que os meus olhos poderiam ver.

Fim

* * *

Oi, pessoal. É isso, meu primeiro hentai! Eu sempre gostei do casal e, numa noite insone, ele nasceu! XD Na realidade, é como eu preferia que tivesse sido aquela cena ... Dedico aos fãs de Shiryu X Shunrey, librianos e Românticos de plantão...

Um Muuuuuito obrigado a Black Scorpio, q me deu boas dicas e, me ajudou nesta fic. Leiam as fics dela, são excelentes!

Ah, e não me taquem pedras, foi o primeiro né? Tudo tem a sua primeira vez...XD.

Mandem review, eu PRECISO saber, se ta legal, ou não... Desde já espero q gostem.


End file.
